Problem: Brent rolls a fair dodecahedral die with numbers $1,2,3,...,12$ on its faces. What is the expected number of digits in the number he obtains? Express your answer in a decimal.
Answer: There are nine numbers with one digit: $1,2,...,9$, so the probability of selecting a one digit number is $\frac{9}{12} =\frac{3}{4}$. There are three numbers with two digits: $10,11,12$, so the probability of selecting a two digit number is $\frac{3}{12} = \frac{1}{4}$. The expected number of digits is therefore $E = \frac{3}{4} \cdot 1 + \frac{1}{4} \cdot 2 = \boxed{1.25}$.